Kickin It: New Girl
by LetTheWindTakeYou
Summary: Not much to say really. Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: SO I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND I ESPECIALLY WANT TO GIVE A THANKS TO KICKINITSENARIOS FOR GIVING ME A TON OF IDEAS. ME AND HER ARE SORTA WORKIN TOGETHER:D**

No POV

"Hey guys, were having a new student and she'll be here tomorrow and her name is Liz." Announced Rudy.

"Is she cute? Do you have a picture?" Asked Jerry. Rudy passed around the picture and everyone gazed at it. She looked like an angel with her dark brown hair that curled its way and flowed down her shoulders, dark eyes that shined more than the stars, perfect clear skin and pearly teeth. She was beautiful. And they all thought so.

"Finally I won't be the only girl here, it gets tiring having to deal with you guys everyday on my own." Said Kim.

"Hey!" They all protested.

Jack's POV

I have to admit she is hot, and I am planning to ask her out tomorrow.

Kim's POV

Liz is so pretty and I cant wait to meet her I just know we're gonna be best friends.

Next Day…

No POV

Kim was practicing on some punching dummies while the boys were huddled up waiting for the new girl. Then she walked in " Hi, I'm Liz."

Everyone except Rudy and Kim rushed over to help welcome her. Kim walked up and said "Here lets get away from them and go to the girl's locker room.

Kim's POV

I led Liz into the locker room and she changed. "So where did you move in from?"

"Denver, Colorado."

"Cool, what's it like there?"

"Two words: Hot 'n' Cold"

"So you wanna hang out watch a movie maybe?"

"Sounds fun."

"You seem like a nice girl."

"I can already tell we're gonna be best friends."

No POV

Kim and Liz walked out of the locker room to start practice. Since Liz was new she had to start sparring with the weakest member; Milton. She was pretty good for a beginner it only took her seconds to beat him. And she was a fast learner on her first try she was able to break a board. Soon class was ending and they were all headed out the door.

"Hey Liz, wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" Asked Milton.

"Sorry, I'm watching one with Kim."

"Hey Liz, wanna go to dinner tomorrow?" Asked Eddie.

"Sorry, going shopping with Kim."

"Hey Liz, wanna go to the carnival with me?" Asked Jerry

"Sorry,-"

"Going With Kim." They all said at the same time. She nodded.

"Guys, it's her first day and you're already asking her out. Don't you get it she doesn't want to go out with you. All she wants is some girl time SO LEAVE HER ALONE." Said Kim. They all backed away, and Kim and Liz just walked away and headed towards the movies.

**HEY SO DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW I DID! :D HEHE.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: SO I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS JUST A ONE SHOT BUT THEN DECIDED TO MAKE CHAPTERS OF IT. AND PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU THAT'S ALL IM ASKING FROM YOU ALL.**

**THANKS:D**

Jack's POV

Well, Kim was probably right. It didn't seem like Liz wanted to go out with any of us really, all she wanted was to be friends. So I decided to just give up on asking her out. Probably the best for all of us.

Kim POV

"Sorry you had to go through all that." I said.

"Oh it's fine," she replied.

"So what do you think of them so far?" I asked.

"Well, Eddie is sweet and he seems nice. Milton is pretty scrawny. Jerry is cute but too confusing. And Jack, he's cute just not exactly my type."

No POV

Kim nodded in agreement. "So what movie should we watch?" She asked.

They looked at each other and said at the same time, "MONTE CARLO." And squealed like 4 year olds.

After the movie the headed towards Kim's house. "MOM WE'RE HOME!" She yelled.

"We? who's with you?" Asked her mom as she walked in.

"Hi, I'm Liz, I'm new." Said Liz as she shaked Mrs. Crawford's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you!"

They ran upstairs towards Kim's room, and turn on the radio. The first song that came on was "Next 2 you" by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber.** (IF YOU HVEN'T HEARD THIS SONG BEFORE THEN GO TO THIS LINK **.com/watch?v=EEuQU6a90Pc **I SWEAR YOU WILL LOVE IT)** They both yelled out, "I love this song!" Then turned up the radio and sang to every word in the song, Liz doing the part of Chris Brown, and Kim doing the part of Justin Bieber. Together they sounded really good.

"You sound really good." Exclaimed Liz.

"Thanks." Replied Kim. "We should start a band and enter the talent show!"

"Definitely."

Kim started calling her friend Olivia since she knew that she knew how to play guitar, then she called Hannah because she knew how to play the drums, then she called Alexis who knew how to play the Keyboard, and Liz actually knew how to play the bass. They all came over and they started to practice for the rest of the day they practiced at least 20 songs, but decided to go with 'Rock God' by Selena Gomez. Soon it was 7:00 and they all decided to sleepover at Kim's house.

No POV (Earlier in the day like when Kim and Liz where at the movies)

"It's not fair Kim's hogging Liz." Pouted Jerry as he crossed his arms. Eddie and Milton nodded in agreement.

"Guys, don't you get it she's just not interested, she only sees us as friends, okay." Said Jack.

"Jack has a point." Said Eddie. "We should stop being so selfish."

"So you guys wanna come over to my house?" Asked Jack. Everyone nodded a 'yes' and slid out of the booth they were sitting at. When they got to Jack's house Jack realized he didn't have his key so they had to climb up three story's and crawled through his window. They all sat on his bed as he turned on the radio. The song that came on was one of their favorites 'I Don't Wanna Be' by Gavin DeGraw, and they all sang to the lyrics. Suddenly a gear clicked in their minds. They all stood up and looked at each other then said at the same time, "WE SHOULD START A BAND!''

"Who's gonna play what?" Asked Eddie.

"I think Jack should be the lead singer." Suggested Milton.

"I'll play the drums." Said Jerry raising his hand.

"I'll do bass." Said Eddie.

"I'll do keyboard." Said Milton.

"Great. Now we just need a guitarist. Wait didn't Rudy used to take guitar lessons?" Asked Jack. Everyone nodded as Jack pulled out his cell phone and started to call Rudy. Rudy agreed. Soon they were all in Jack's living room. "But where are we gonna get the instruments from?" Asked Jerry. Making a good point… for once. Jack then led them to the garage and turned on the lights. In front of them was a black keyboard, shiny black drums, a black guitar with flames on it, and a red bass.

They started to practice the song 'I Don't Wanna Be'. By the end of the day the became really good. Then Jack said, "Guys we are really good. I think we should enter the talent show." Everyone nodded in agreement. And that was just what they did.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? YA KNO WHAT'S FUUNY I WAS ACTUALLY LISTENING TO THESE SONGS AS I WROTE THIS.**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE R&R**

**THANKS,**

**ASHLEY:D:***


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE LEAVING A NOTE!**

No POV

The talent show was next week and they were ready for it. Meanwhile Olivia, Hannah, and Alexis joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"We're gonna kick your butt in the talent show," said Kim as her and Jack were about to start sparring.

"Ya right." Protested Jack as he threw a punch but missed.

"Ya I am right, thanks for noticing." She said sarcastically as she flipped him.

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh I will."

"You know the winning team gets a recording deal." Said Jack.

"Really?" Said Kim, which caught her off guard allowing jack to kick her legs causing her to fall.

"Really!"

_5 Days Later…_

The week was passing by quick and there were only 2 days left until the talent show. Eventually Hannah and Milton started dating, and so did Alexis and Jerry, and Olivia and Eddie. After practice that day the girls headed to Kim's house and the boys headed to Jack's house and started to practice.

Jack's POV

"I think we should go spy on the girls," said Jerry.

"For what?" Asked Milton.

"To see how good they really are."

"Good idea." I said as we walked out the door. We were getting close to Kim's house and decided to walk quieter so that they couldn't hear us.

Kim's POV

We Were still practicing when I saw people through the security TV's. Those 'people' were the boys. We immediately stopped playing and opened the garage door to find the boy we started squirting them with our water guns and they started to run away.

"AND DON'T COME BACK, OR ELSE!" I yelled then closed the door.

_Talent Show Day…_

No POV

The girls group 'American Angels' were the 8th act and the boys group 'Me, Myself & Us' were after them.

The 7th act were done and soon they called out the 'American Angels'. The girls walked on to the stage wearing hot pink shirts, black skinny jeans, and purple high tops.

Soon Hannah started with the drum solo and then everyone else joined in and Kim started singing:

Preacher man walked into the club and he said he said

"Hey girl can't you walk and not stray?"

Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the

Rhythm, the beat and the bass cause I can'tConfess my rock and roll waysCause I'm so possessed with the musicThe music he playsI can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock godI can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melodyYou see I fell in love my rock, rock godPreacher man took my hand and looked in my eyesHe said "Hey girl, can't you live your life right?""Father things aren't always so black and whiteDon't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone"And its not like I'm hurting anyone (whoo)But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll waysI can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum(Oh no) I fell in love with a rock godI can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody You see I fell in love my rock, rock godI can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god

I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melodyYou see I fell in love my rock, rock godNo I wouldn't change a thing even if I couldCause I chose a path and I'm not looking backAnd I'm sorry if I left the angels cryingOver meI can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock godI can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melodyYou see I fell in love my rock, rock godPreacher man, preacher man,Preacher man, preacher man, forgive me for I don't know what I doPreacher man, preacher man, preacher man why don't you understand? Preacher man, preacher manCause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone(Have you never felt this way? Have you never ever ever, felt this way?)Yeah, I'm goneGone (I'm so sorry sorry)Gone (Oh no)My rock, rock god!

(BTW the things in parenthesis were sang by the other girls)

The boys stared in awe. The girls were AMAZING, and the boys knew that they had some competition and that it was gonna be hard to beat. As the girls left the stage the 'Me, Myself & Us' were called up. As the girls walked passed them they snickered and said "good luck" in unison. The boys walked to the stage and started the song then Jack started singing:

I don't need to be anything otherThan a prison guard's sonI don't need to be anything other Than a specialist's sonI don't have to be anyone otherThan the birth of two souls in onePart of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming fromI don't want to beAnything other than what I've been trying to be latelyAll I have to doIs think of me and I have peace of mindI'm tired of looking 'round roomsWondering what I've got to doOr who I'm supposed to beI don't want to be anything other than meI'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turnI'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turnI'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turnAm I the only one who noticed?I can't be the only one who's learned!Can I have everyone's attention please?If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leaveI came from the mountainThe crust of creationMy whole situation-made from clay to stoneAnd now I'm telling everybodyI don't want to be _[x4]_

They were also really good. All the other acts seemed to fly by. Soon the called all the acts to the stage and started to announce the winners. The host started reading from his cards, "The 3rd place winner is 'Molly with her batons'," Then there was an applause, "The 2nd place winner is 'Harry and his magic act',"

another applause, "And the first place winner is…" He looked at his cards, "well it seems we have a tie. Which means that 'American Angels' and 'Me, Myself & Us' both get a recording contract!" There was a loud applause. And both the groups hugged with joy. They both won witch was better than having them fight all the time. And they decided to combine the bands son now they are called 'Me, Us & the American Angels'.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I'M REALLY LIKING THIS STORY:D I'M PROBABLY GONNA WRITE LIKE 20 MORE CHAPTERS. OOOOO I COULD MAKE A BOOK.**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AND PLEASE R&R.**

**ASHLEY 8D 8***


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: SORRY FOR SOME MISSPELLING IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I MEAN CAN YOU BLAME ME IT WAS 1 IN THE MORNIN.**

Kim's POV

So we decided to move all of our instruments into Jack's garage since we were now joining bands and all. So we were all walking to Jack's house with are instruments in hand, me with the microphone and its stand, Liz with her bass, Olivia with her guitar, Alexis was pulling a wagon with her keyboard and stand, and Hannah pulling another wagon with her drums.

When we got to Jack's house the boys helped the girls set up the instruments and started to practiced while me and Jack headed towards his room to start writing songs.

I fell onto his bed and started thinking. I sat up to say something when I noticed a journal on the bedside table. He caught me starring at it snatched it from me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just my song book." He answered. I snatched it back and started scanning the pages.

"Jack these are some really good songs." I said. He gave me a smile and said, "thanks." He took the book and asked, "So what should we have the song be about?"

"How about just being yourself." I suggested.

"Great now give me some lyrics."

"How about… _You shouldn't have to change, for nobody its just not meant to be. Don't be living a lie, it's just not right, you can't make up your mind. _

_You don't see it, don't believe it, but please just look me in the eye. And tell me, who are you really, don't be afraid to flyyyyyyyy, don't be afraid to fly."_

No POV (In Jack's garage with the other guys, Jack and Kim are still finishing the song)

"So what do you think there doing write now?" Asked Jerry.

"Umm, maybe, oh I don't know, WRITING A SONG!" Replied Olivia, Jerry felling slightly offended.

"Are you sure? They could be making out by now." Said Eddie.

"Actually Kim told me she wasn't interested in Jack." Said Liz.

"For now!" Said Eddie.

"What about you Liz? Still don't have a boyfriend?" Asked Rudy.

"Actually, I do."

"Really? Who?" Asked Hannah.

"Kevin Davis!" She replied.

"Your dating the hottest guy in school. You go girl." Said Alexis. All the girls started giving her high-5's. Then Jack and Kim walked in with the song.

"Okay guys, the song is ready. And I just got a call from the record producer, and he said that we will be recording it in two days. So lets get to practicing." They practiced all day. The girls even slept over (in this story Jack has a REALLY BIG house. So he has a lot of guest rooms. Just to let you know,) and practiced all day the next day. Before they knew it, it was time to go to the recording studio.

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HAD TO END IT EARLIER BECAUSE I STILL HAVE TO WRITE THE SONG AND ALL. AND YES THE SONG IS WRITTEN BY MWUAH IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**THANKS FOR READING,**

**ASHLEY 8D 8***


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE: SO I LIKE JUST FINISH THE SONG! ITHINK ITS PRETTY GOOD JUST CAN'T THINK OF A MELODY:P**_

_No POV_

_They walked into the studio and introduced themselves to the owner. He asked if they had the song ready and they all said yes._

"_And what's the name of the song?" He asked._

"_Don't Be Afraid To Fly," said Kim._

"_Great then lets start recording." he said. They all stepped into the recording room and got started, (BTW Rudy had to quit, so now Jack was the lead guitarist and Kim was the lead singer) Kim started singing:_

_You shouldn't have to change, for nobody, it's just not meant be._

_Don't be living a lie, it's just not right, you can't make up your Mind. _

_You don't see it, don't believe it, but please just look me in the eye. And tell me, who are you really, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to fly._

_They say your just not cool, but they are fools, for not noticing you. I tell you it's alright, to be yourself, and step into your light._

_You don't see it, don't believe it, but please just look me in the eye._

_And tell me, who are you really, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to fly._

_You think your not enough, but open up, and see what lies inside._

_Can't tell you who to be, or what to do, or how to live you life._

_You don't see it, don't believe it, but please just look me in the eye. _

_And tell me, who are you really, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to fly._

_You don't see it, don't believe it, but please just look me in the eye. _

_And tell me, who are you really, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to flyyyyyy, don't be afraid to fly._

They all ended, and the producer clapped and was proud and impressed with their work.

"Come back in one week with a new song and we will record that one, but so far I really like you guys." He said.

They went home feeling proud of themselves. When they got home Jack and Kim went back to his room to write a new song.

"So what should the song be about this time?" asked Jack.

"A fast, love song!" suggested Kim.

**SO I HOPED YOU LIKED! AND I ESPECIALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THE SONG I WROTE. IT TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND EFFORT TO WRITE IT. BUT I STILL CAN'T FIND A MELODY :P DARN IT.**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE R&R, AND THANKS FOR READING,**

**ASHLEY 8D 8***

**P.S. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT IT'S JUST REALLY LATE AND I'M LITERATLY GETTING ATTACKED BY MOSQUITOES, SO I HAD TO MAKE IT QUICK.**

**BYE 8D 8***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, how you doing? Anyways I know I haven't updated this story and most people probably forgot all about it, but I'm back now. Anyway I made a youtube account and I want suggestions on what kind of things you want to see me do on there like sing, give, advice, etc. so it'd be great if you helped me out with that. By the way my account name is AshleyGxoxo so yeah that's about it. Oh and also I'm changing some of the characters. Hannah is now Grace, Olivia is now Donna, and Alexis is now Julie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Good Girl By Carrie Underwood**

Chapter six: Good Girl.

Normal POV:

Kim walked into Jack's garage angrily only to see everyone was already there.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"Kim we really should get working on a new song you know." said Jack.

"Got that covered. Everyone get your instruments, follow my lead and I'll point to you when it's you turn to play you should get the hang of it after a bit." Everyone got up and ran to their instruments seeing that Kim was clearly mad and didn't want to make it any worse.

They started playing and she pointed to each person when it was their turn to play. Kim started to sing.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)With your head in the cloudsI bet you I can tell youWhat you're thinkin' aboutYou'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)Gonna give you the worldBut he's gonna leave you cryin'With your heart in the dirtHis lips are dripping honeyBut he'll sting you like a beeSo lock up all your love andGo and throw away the keyHey good girl (hey, good girl)Get out while you canI know you think you got a good man_[Hook]_Why, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?It's just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

And go, go, go...Better listen to meHe's low, low, low...Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)You got a heart of goldYou want a white weddingAnd a hand you can holdJust like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)Like every good girl doesWant a fairy tale ending, somebody to loveBut he's really good at lyingYeah, he'll leave you in the dust'Cause when he says foreverWell, it don't mean muchHey good girl (hey, good girl)So good for himBetter back away honeyYou don't know where he's been_[Hook]_Why, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?It's just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

And go, go, go...Yeah yeah yeah,

He's lowYeah yeah yeah_[Bridge]_Oh, he's no good, girlWhy can't you see?He'll take your heart and break itListen to me, yeah_[Hook]_Why, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?Just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, he's no goodWon't you open up your eyes?Just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

When she ended she turned to everybody only to see that they all had shocked expressions written across their faces.

"So what'd you think?" She asked curiously. Jack was the first to speak.

"Kim that was amazing. How did you come up with that."

"Well that song is sort of to myself." They all had confused faces, especially Jerry, "You see Brody broke up with me yesterday, told me that I'm worthless and that Lindsey is so much better than me… I thought he was perfect. Guess I was blind. Oh AND he was cheating on me." she finished.

Everyone went to hug her, it was a nice group hug until of course Jerry had to blurt out, "Wait I'm confused." They all rolled their eyes and ignored his comment.

"So are you gonna be okay?" Asked Milton.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm over it."

"Kay enough of our little family moment thing whatever that was and lets get back to practice, that song is still a little rusty and we need to turn it in by tomorrow." Suggested Grace. Everyone went back to their instruments and practiced the song another ten times or so until they felt that it was good enough. After practice everyone said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>- Next Day After School -<p>

Kim's POV:

We were all walking together to the dojo talking bout random topics that Jerry would just bring up and occasionally start arguments and maybe even yell at each other. Well, lets just say we brought A LOT of attention to ourselves during that walk. We arrived to the dojo, said hi to Rudy and left to change.

* * *

><p>- In The Locker Rooms -<p>

"So Donna how are things going with you and Eddie?" Asked Julie.

"We're going great actually. He's really sweet. Last night after we left Jack's he took me to a movie." She replied.

"Awww that's sweet, Milton took me out to dinner last night."

"Jerry took me to a picnic by that one pond and he brought all my favorite foods." Grace said dreamily. We all looked at her confused. "What? Jerry can be romantic when he wants to be."

"I broke up with my last boyfriend. Turns out he too was cheating. But now I'm dating Brad Wolfe. And I know he's a player and all, but how's he ever gonna find true love if no one gives him a chance?" Explained Liz. Everyone nodded seeing her point.

"Kim, when are you and Jack ever gonna get together?" asked Grace.

"Guys it's not gonna happen. Me and Jack just don't see each other that way." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's what you think, I mean really Kim you guys perfect for each other, think about it. He's always protecting you from jerks, he even warned you about Brody, and he always gets jealous when ever you date someone else. Plus you guys already act like a couple you just need the title and the romance." said Donna.

"When do we ever act like a couple?" I asked trying to hide the fact that they had a point.

"Always, he gives you piggyback rides everywhere, you guys are always hugging, ect. I mean really if I didn't know you guys I would've totally thought that you guys were a couple." Said Julie. I shook my head.

"Like I said before me and Jack just don't see each other that way. We're best friends and that's all we'll ever be." Even though I kind of do like Jack I would never admit it. Grace spoke up.

"That not what he thinks, and I know for a fact he likes you more than just a friend," I looked at her confused, "Jerry and him are pretty much best friends and he told Jerry he likes you, how do I know this you ask? Last night on our date he accidentally let it slip out, although I don't know why since we were talking about the shape of tortilla chips." I looked at her in shock.

"Ok so maybe I like jack a little bit but you guys know how stubborn we both are so we'll probably never even admit to each other." Grace was about to open her mouth but I interrupted. "Let's just drop it for now okay we've been in here for fifteen minutes and none of us are even changed yet."

"Fine, but we will continue this conversation later." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to my bag.

We got changed quickly and the whole time I was thinking about the news grace told me. We walked out of the changing room and saw the guys stretching while waiting for us.

"There you guys are! Where have you all been?" Asked Rudy.

"Sorry Rudy, kind of got caught up in conversation." Answered Julie.

He told us it was fine and ordered us to begin stretching. Once we were done with stretching and sparring I looked at my watch. It was 5:30 and we had to be at the studio at 6. I told everyone to hurry since it was a 10 minute drive from here. We all got dressed and ran out the door to Jerry's car. (he's the only one old enough to drive since he's sixteen and we're all fifteen) We got in and he started the car and began the drive to the studio. The whole ride Milton was telling Jerry to 'slow down' or 'you just passed a stop sign' or 'how did you get a license?'. Jerry answered him by saying, "look man I can drive like a normal person, I just prefer not to." We were lucky not to get pulled over by any cops.

Jerry pulled into the parking lot at the studio and I looked at the time. We had six minutes left. We got out of the car and ran to the entrance. Once we got in we started walking at a normal pace to not draw attention to ourselves.

We got there just in time. We walked through the door and were welcomed by our producer Mark and the guy that works the recording thing **( don't know what it's called)** Danny.

"Great news guy your last song got over a million hits on iTunes already!" Announced Mark. All of our mouths hung open as we tried to process that information. Jerry broke our silence, like always.

"That's swag bro! A million hits in one week!"

We all cheered and celebrated until it was time to record our new song. We stepped into the both and they all grabbed their instruments.

"So what's your song called?" Asked Mark.

"Good Girl." I told him. We waited for the sign that said RECORDING to turn red to signal us to start. When it did we played the song. After we finished we looked to Mark and he had a proud look on his face.

"That was excellent guys lets start on the video shall we?" We all nodded frantically excited for our first music video. He took us to a set and told us what he had in mind we all agreed to it. **( Just picture the actual video of the song but instead of Carrie Underwood its Kim and it includes the others also but they are playing the instruments) **Once we finished Mark told us we could go home and that he expected a new song by the next week. We walked out of the building and started looking for Jerry's car since we forgot where we parked and it was hard to see because it was so dark. As we looked I checked my watch and saw that it was 11 at night! Good thing it was Friday and we didn't have school the next day. When we finally found the car Jerry started dropping us all of at our houses. I carefully unlocked the door and walked in quietly in case my parents and my older sister were asleep.

The house was dark so I guess they were. I tip toed to my room and turned on the light. I got ready for bed and decided to watch TV before going to sleep. As I was laying there I started thinking about everything that has been going on lately and it felt like it was all a dream I tried pinching my self just to make sure and nothing happened so I was reassured that none of this was a dream. I turned of the lights and drifted of into a deep sleep.

….

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing? Anyways so don't forget to give me suggestions for my youtube channel and also to check out my forum, I'd really appreciate it.**

**So tell me what you think in a review please!**

**-Ashley**


End file.
